Sakura edited by AnimeFreak4261
by itachi-is-mine
Summary: When Sakura’s unknown sister comes to take her back to an unknown village on her 16th birthday, what will she do? And who are the other people she brought with her? Suddenly, Sakura doesn’t seem so in control of her life. InuyashaxNarutoxFruitsBasket Cros


Summary: When Sakura's unknown sister comes to take her back to an unknown village on her 16th birthday, what will she do? And who are the other people she brought with her? Suddenly, Sakura doesn't seem so in control of her life. InuyashaxNarutoxFruitsBasket Crossover.  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the harsh morning light. '_It's my 16th birthday. What a drag_.'  
**'Ha! Shikamaru seems to be rubbing off on you!' **Inner Sakura said obnoxiously. Sakura sighed deeply at her inner self's attitude before remembering something.  
'_Inner Sakura, where have you been?'_  
**'On vacation. I was bored. So, what's up?'**  
'_Nothing much how about you?'_  
**'Good. I hear you have a new teammate. Is he cute? Sweet? Oh I can't wait to see him!'** Sakura sighed once again. Though she had missed her Inner, she was still annoying.  
_'Yes, we have a new teammate, no he's not cute and he's about as sweet as a rotten egg dipped in horse radish.' _Inner Sakura grimaced at her description of the guy.  
**'Oh well, a girl can hope. So what's his name?'**  
'_Sai, he looks like Sasuke-kun.' _  
**'Is that chicken butt bastard back from Orochigaywad yet?'**  
'_No not yet, but we will bring him back!'_  
**'Cha!!'**  
Hokage Tower  
"Neji, please bring Sakura to my office now." Tsunade calmly asked of the Hyuuga.  
"Hai" Neji replied before bowing and disappearing into a puff of smoke.  
With Fruits Basket Cast  
A resounding crash echoed through the small house as Kyo broke another vase while on his rampage.  
"Kyo-kun, please calm down", Tohru asked of the orange haired boy. All he did was turn and glare at her.  
"How can I, you're going to visit your sister that we never even knew about!!" yelled at her as Tohru flinched.  
"Relax my sister said that you guys can come too" Tohru responded to his rage in a quiet voice  
"You are sure Honda-san?" Yuki asked her, wanting to verify.  
"Yes. She also said I could bring anyone I want. We are celebrating my birthday today you know, as well as hers and my other sisters." The two looked at her incredulously.  
"Honda-san it's your birthday?"  
"Oh yeah it is, isn't it. Hehe, woops!" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish way. Everyone in the room sweat dropped before going to get ready.  
Inuyasha's Group  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, you can use the hot spring now" Kagome called to the two as she stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself, Songo doing the same.  
"Ok" the boys replied as the entered the clearing with the spring and the girls stepped out. Once they were both submerged, they sighed contentedly, until Inuyasha's ears picked up noises from a nearby bush. He tensed, ready to fight when the figure emerged, but he relaxed, seeing it was his old teammate, Jessica. She was only about 18 but still had a nice build, short, dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a tight white dress with black biker shorts under it, kunai and shurikan pouches attached to her leg, as well as a large bust, and white sparkly shoes to top off the outfit.  
The woman looked around slightly before noticing them and smirking.  
"Remember me, Inu-chan?"  
Inuyasha smirked. "Jess, what brings you here?"  
Miroku looked back and forth between the two confused.  
"Who is she?"  
"Jessica Ramcharan, Inuyasha's best friend and old teammate. Inu-chan are you coming for both of my sisters' birthday party?"  
"Can we talk about this when I'm wearing clothes?"  
"No, we're gonna stand and talk while your both naked. Ya, riiiiight." Jessica replied sarcastically, before smiling and turning around, giving the boys their privacy.  
Once Inuyasha and Miroku had vacated the bath and put on some clothes, Jessica turned around and they resumed their chat.  
"Yes Jess, we will be going with you to your sister's birthday." Inuyasha said, replying to Jessica's question before.  
"Okay. And question." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head to tell her to proceed.  
"Why couldn't you tell me that while you were in the bath? It's 12 words, no biggie." Both of the boys sweat dropped. Little did 2 of the 3 know, someone was watching them in the bushes.  
'_Who is she?' _Kagome thought slightly jealous of the woman. She shifted her weight slightly, make the bush in front of her ruffle slightly. Kagome quietly gasped and held completely still. Jessica looked at the bush and smirked before throwing a kunai at the bush Kagome was hiding in, hearing a slight yelp as she jumped out of the bush.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "What are you doing here Kagome?"  
" Huh? Oh, just finding out where you went is all! Hehe…he" she replied nervously, trying not to look guilty of eavesdropping.  
"You mean you were eavesdropping on us the whole time", Jessica countered with a devilish smirk.  
"Ummm", Kagome stuttered, looking around wildly for an escape.  
"Well, bye Inu-chan. I'll see you later today! Don't forget or I'll have to pummel you, got it?" Jess joked, giving him a peck on the cheek. She was about to leave when Kikyo came in, looking amused.  
"Looks like your back Jess." She said, being slightly unemotional, but still showing some emotion.  
"Of course I am Kikyo. Are you coming to the party?" Jess asked the 'woman'.  
Kikyo smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jess smiled.  
"Ok bye, see you all later." she said, waving before leaving in a poof of candy. (AN. I know weird, who poofs of in candy?)  
Fruits Basket Residence, Outside  
Jess approached the house, waving at her little sister and the people gather around her.  
"Tohru-chan, you ready to go yet?" Jess asked her sister.  
"Yup! I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing along some friends." she replied, looked up at her sister, who only laughed and shook her head.  
"No I don't mind."  
Jess gave her a hug before they left for Konoha.  
Meanwhile, Same Time, Different Place, With Sakura­  
"Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you." Neji told when she opened her door. Sakura nodded.  
"Okay." she said before heading towards the Hokage tower.  
At the tower  
"Tsunade-shishou, I'm here. You asked for me?" Sakura said as she entered the large office.  
"Yes I did. Happy 16th birthday!" Tsunade smiled, congratulating her apprentice.  
"Thank you, but is that all you brought me here for?" Sakura asked, confused.  
"No, it isn't. Lets start setting up the party for when your sisters arrive." Tsunade replied, smiling. Sakura blinked.  
"Okay… wait… sisters as in Tohru and Jessica? She asked with hope. Tsunade smiled wider and nodded. Sakura squealed and hugged her mentor.  
Fruits Basket House  
"Okay anyone, is there a big open space somewhere around here?" Jess asked the group.  
"Yes; in the woods." Yuki replied to the question.  
"Ok good. Lets go." Jess said, heading for the forest.  
At the woods  
"Okay everyone, I need you to form a circle." Jess said, giving orders.  
"Why do we have to listen to you?" questioned Kyo, rebellious and rude as ever.  
"Unless you want to stay here alone, I suggest you listen." she replied coolly. Kyo scoffed but submitted.  
Everyone formed a circle around Jess, Tohru holding Jess's hand, transferring to her arm when Jess started doing some hand signs and poof, off they went in candy.  
At Inuyasha's world  
"Hey guys, I came to pick you up on our way." Jess called to them.  
"Okay. We're ready I guess." Inuyasha replied.  
"Who are they?" Shigure asked, pointing to the group plus Kikyo.  
"My sister's friends, Inuyasha and Kikyo plus Inuyasha's friends." Replied Tohru.  
"Ah, okay. Got it." Shigure replied, smiling. Then, poof. Off they went again.  
Hokage tower  
Sakura and Tsunade and been talking about random stuff in the Hokage's office, not really paying attention until poof! Candy scattered everywhere. Sakura and Tsunade both looked at the cloud of smoke, shadows of figures already seen.  
"Yes?" the hokage asked in a calm voice, knowing who it was. The smoke cleared, showing everyone including Tohru and Jess. Sakura smiled broadly at seeing her sisters and ran to hug them.  
"So, how's it been Sakura?" Tohru asked her sister, who only shrugged and hugged them both again.  
"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the office, the door slamming against the wall. Tsunade sighed, annoyed already.  
"Naruto, don't call me that." She growled, annoyed at the blond for barging in. Soon, another figure entered the door, looking at Sakura.  
"Ugly? Why are you here?" Sai asked, his creepy smile still on his face. Everyone else shuddered at how fake it was. Sakura clenched her fists, grinding her teeth together and forcing out the words.  
"Sai, if you know what's good for you, you better run now." She said tensely. Kyo chose now as the time to speak.  
"Why should he? Your just a weak girl." Kyo mocked, smirking. Sakura turned on him, glaring, before changing her expression into a confidant smirk.  
"Oh? I bet you that I can beat you with one pinkie." Sakura said, holding up her left pinkie. Kyo scoffed, moving towards the door, Sakura following him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
"Sakura, don't kill the boy, we don't need blood everywhere." Tsunade said, receiving a nod. Naruto just gave her a thumbs up.  
"Knock 'em flat Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at her teammate before exiting.  
"Don't hurt the girl Cat. She is Honda-san's sister." Yuki told the orange haired boy, who sneered.  
"Don't hurt her too badly Kyo-kun." Tohru said quietly, concerned for her sister, but Kyo and Sakura were already outside on an open field.  
Outside  
"Okay, lets get this over with, quick and painless." Kyo challenged. Sakura smirked.  
"Quick, yes, painless, I doubt it." Kyo frowned. Sakura turned slightly sideways and motioned for him to go first. Kyo frowned deeper and charged at her. As he was almost on top of her, Sakura pulled out her pinkie and flicked him on the head gently. He flew 100 feet back., crashing to a stop on a tree.  
"Heal him now please Sakura. We don't want our guests having broken bones." said Tsunade in a monotone. Sakura looked at her and sighed.  
"Fine." she grumbled, walking over to where Kyo lay, barely conscious. Sakura healed him quickly, making the deep bruises and cuts disappear. As he regained most of his consciousness, he accidentally hugged her while trying to get up, turning them both into cats. They shared how they could turned into cats and Kyo complimented her. They became close. The others went over and asked questions, which they answered. Sakura and Kyo hugged again and they turned back to humans, except they were in an embarrassing position, naked!!


End file.
